


Off-Limits

by Mackem



Category: Fake News RPF, The Daily Show
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen thinks about Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Limits

Whenever he finds himself thinking about it, Stephen decides that he views Amy as a kind of forbidden fruit. Something which, once impossible to have, becomes ten times as alluring. And Amy was already pretty damn alluring.   
  
But definitely off-limits.  
  
He thinks it's not surprising that he sometimes finds his mind dwelling on her. After all, he met her first; _liked_ her first. Paul and Stephen's friendship needed time to grow, needed the impetus of working together to be kicked off. Amy saw through his pretension in seconds, worked at him relentlessly until his act folded and he couldn't help but warm to her. He knows how she tastes - sweet and a little smokey - they're friendly enough to kiss now and then, fond pecks on the lips, nothing more. But he wonders how she'd feel beneath him, gasping and moving with him. Wonders if that filthy mouth would lift to kiss him fiercely or stay away to encourage him with breathless moans.  
  
It's not a desperate longing. Despite his still lingering pretensions of being An Actor, clad in black and performing in epic theatrical productions, Stephen cannot see himself playing the role of depressed, needy romantic, and his brief fantasies are few and far between. Nevertheless, he feels it sometimes, in the pit of his stomach, when Amy cracks a joke and gives that pretty smile. A desire, faint, but there.  
  
But off-limits, still off-limits, of course.  
  
He thinks she feels the same way. Hell, he _knows_ she does. She's happy with Paul, of course - the two seem made for each other, fitting together perfectly. But sometimes...she looks at him a certain way. Head tilted slightly to the side, hair falling over her face, slightly obscuring a thoughtful smile. None of the dirty grins and wicked cackles she exchanges during their obvious, fake-flirting jokes - just a quiet sense, noticed only by Stephen, that she's looking at him. _Thinking_ about him.  
  
But then Paul will drape an arm around her shoulders casually, chatting to the both of them and breaking the moment. Neither mind - Stephen laughs, and turns his attention to Paul, and spares Amy only a fleeting glance that she returns with a silly wink.  
  
And she remains off-limits.


End file.
